


Un nuovo regno

by Alex K Morland (kanako91)



Series: P0rn Fest Italia [21]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fanfic Italia P0rn Fest, Fantasy setting, Healing Sex, Hints of dirty talking, Multi, Past Abuse, Polyamory, Prompt Fill, Rebirth, Ritual Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, light sci-fi elements
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanako91/pseuds/Alex%20K%20Morland
Summary: Partecipa alla quattordicesima edizione del P0rn Fest di Fanfic Italia & Lande Di Fandom.Prompt:M1 e F non vanno troppo d'accordo, ma quando si tratta di M2 sanno trovare una certa intesa.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: P0rn Fest Italia [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070156
Kudos: 4





	Un nuovo regno

Tukultarna raramente si sbagliava, non quando si trattava del Gran Sacerdote di Malakhti. Per questo era rimasta in penombra tra due colonne in attesa di vederlo fare la sua mossa.

Infatti, ecco Rosharnak fermarsi davanti alle porte chiuse degli appartamenti reali, il mantello nero intessuto d’oro che arrivava fino a terra, i capelli rossi che scendevano in onde dietro la schiena, i bracciali e le cavigliere che lo facevano sempre tintinnare come un serpente a sonagli.

Forte del suo abbigliamento ben più discreto, Tukultarna uscì dal suo nascondiglio e si avvicinò alle spalle di Rosharnak.

«Mai una volta che tu mi faccia ricredere» gli disse, stringendogli una mano intorno al collo, pollice e indice premuti dove poteva sentirne il battito.

Non si perse così il sussulto di lui, che nascondeva tanto bene i suoi pensieri dal viso. Ma non c’era modo di nascondere le reazioni del cuore, caro a Etsephsun come la vita e la morte che portava.

«Immagino che tu sia qui per lo stesso motivo, Tukul-ki».

Lui e quel nomignolo.

Tukultarna gli girò intorno, per trovarsi faccia a faccia. «Non ha prestato fedeltà a nessuno dei due templi».

«E pensavi di battermi sul tempo?»

«No, mi aspettavo la tua mossa al primo momento possibile».

Lui sollevò un angolo della bocca, uno scintillio divertito negli occhi grigi.

«Vuoi farmi credere che avresti passato la notte nascosta per assicurarti che non venissi a fargli visita?»

«Lungi da me farti credere qualcosa che non vuoi. Ma hai confermato i miei sospetti».

Rosharnak chinò il capo. «Sono solo un umile servitore del dio e lui richiede di sapere da che parte stia il nuovo re».

«È straniero. Potrebbe anche decidere di non giurare fedeltà a nessun tempio e insediare i culti della sua terra natia».

«Suvvia, Tukul-ki, vuoi davvero desistere così? Non mi aspettavo che la Gran Sacerdotessa di Etsephsun avesse perso il fegato, oltre all’occhio».

Lei serrò i pugni, nascosti tra le pieghe dell’abito, e mosse un passo in avanti, sufficiente a far toccare le punte dei loro piedi.

«La dea non ha bisogno di forzare nessuno a esserle fedele. Anche se nessuno ne canta il nome, è a lei che ognuno di noi prega al primo vagito e all’ultimo sospiro».

«Allora perché sei qui per fermarmi, se non ti importa del nuovo re?»

«Perché un nuovo re vuol dire una nuova stirpe, nuove usanze, e non intendo assistere a una ripetizione di quel che abbiamo già visto».

Lo sguardo di Rosharnak si posò proprio sulla benda che le copriva l’orbita vuota a sinistra. Un regalino del suo sposo reale. Poteva non voler forzare alcun culto sul nuovo re, ma gli era grata per il trono che aveva rovesciato. E non voleva che il nuovo regno riprendesse da dove si era concluso il precedente.

«Senza contare che seguendo le vecchie usanze, dovresti essere tu al fianco del re come sposa divina».

«Se lo sai, perché sei venuto?» gli chiese, inclinando la testa di lato per far scivolare i capelli sopra la benda. «Anche tu non vuoi trovarti nella stessa situazione di prima».

Rosharnak si limitò a sorridere, con una lieve curvatura delle labbra, ma gli occhi rimasero freddi.

«Si può dire che per una volta abbiamo un obiettivo in comune».

Tukultarna non avrebbe saputo dire come si sentisse a riguardo. Con l’ultima stirpe andata in malora e quel nuovo re straniero che non aveva dato alcun segno di voler mantenere gli equilibri tra i templi, c’era spazio per cambiare le cose. Se il Sacro Concistoro di Etsephsun non le aveva dato alcuna indicazione sulle sue prossime mosse, non era detto che quello di Malakhti non avesse inviato Rosharnak lì di proposito.

Non potevano impelagarsi in lotte di potere: gli annali della stirpe precedente raccontavano in gran dettaglio a cosa avessero portato.

Ma allo stesso tempo non potevano permettersi che il nuovo re li estromettesse dal governo di Ashuramaat. Altrimenti ci sarebbe stato il caos e chiunque avrebbe pensato di poter prendere posto sul trono.

«Hai un piano che non sia sedurre il re e far partire una nuova alternanza?» chiese, incontrando lo sguardo di Rosharnak.

«Se lo seducessi non sarebbe per ristabilire l’alternanza». Le portò i capelli dietro l’orecchio, scoprendole la benda. «Sarebbe per non doverla più vivere».

Lei aprì la bocca, pronta a ricordargli l’importanza di quella regola per l’equilibrio del regno e dei templi, ma lui le premette un dito sulle labbra.

«Scherzo. Non ho un piano molto ben definito, ma vorrei parlare a quattr’occhi con questo nuovo re e capire cosa pensa davvero, oltre alla facciata di liberatore e riformatore».

Tukultarna lo adocchiò. Il mantello, con gli spacchi laterali per le braccia, ricadeva sul fronte in due lembi che lasciavano in bella vista il petto di Rosharnak. Oltre alle collane che lo adornavano, la pelle dorata era lucida di olio profumato.

Quando risollevò lo sguardo sul suo viso, dalle labbra tinte di rosso e gli occhi contornati di kohl, non trattenne il suo scetticismo.

«Bisogna sempre rendersi gradevoli alla vista» disse lui, senza nemmeno fingersi innocente. «Ma se vuoi proprio sapere, penso che potrebbe esserci spazio per un altro occhio nella chiacchierata col re».

Non era un’idea assurda, anzi.

«In due potremmo illustrargli meglio la necessità di tenere in conto i templi».

Rosharnak sorrise e annuì.

«Avresti potuto invitarmi, invece di fingere ora di averci sempre pensato».

Fu lui ad aprire la bocca questa volta, ma la richiuse con un verso incredulo. Quasi non valesse la pena di risponderle.

«Accetto l’offerta» gli disse.

Lui annuì e batté le mani per richiamare i servitori.

«Bene, dunque. Vogliamo restare ancora sulla porta o ci facciamo annunciare?»

* * *

C’era una verità che Rosharnak non aveva confessato a Tukultarna: era andato davvero a cercarla per chiederle di accompagnarlo. Di mettere da parte le tensioni tra loro, per prendere il controllo di quel che sarebbe stato il nuovo re e la sua stirpe. Ma non l’aveva trovata nelle sue stanze al tempio e aveva creduto che fosse già dal re.

E invece, lei aveva sospettato di lui.

Dopo che lui aveva tenuto duro per anni, mentre la Regina Armutsha gli faceva a pezzi la mente, Tukultarna aveva dubitato di lui.

Ma poco importava ormai. Sembrava aver trovato buona la sua idea. Forse non era tutto perduto.

I servitori richiusero le porte alle loro spalle, mentre un terzo li guidava attraverso gli ambienti degli appartamenti reali. Rosharnak li ricordava bene e aveva poco interesse a guardarsi intorno, così come doveva averne poco Tukultarna, a giudicare dal passo con cui incalzava la loro scorta.

Il lungo abito blu notte ondeggiava dietro di lei, l’unica cosa che occupava più spazio del dovuto e poteva attirare l’attenzione. Perfino i capelli badavano bene a non dare all’occhio: tinti di un nero che aveva riflessi blu e tenuti sempre corti, le raggiungevano appena le spalle e li usava spesso per nascondere la benda.

Dove lui annunciava il suo arrivo con il tintinnare dei gioielli che indossava –onori ottenuti a caro prezzo–, lei si muoveva tra le ombre.

Eppure lui ricordava quando entrambi erano stati giovani, Grandi Sacerdoti in addestramento per il loro servizio al regno, e come lei era stata luminosa e per nulla preoccupata dell’attenzione che attirava su di sé. Quando Re Sarnapokh era succeduto al padre, Tukultarna aveva avuto appena sedici anni ed era diventata la sposa divina, forte della speranza di tutti che fossero finiti i tempi oscuri in cui il re si era permesso di tiranneggiare sul suo sposo divino.

Rosharnak aveva avuto quella stessa speranza. Dopotutto se non fosse stato per la congiura dei suoi figli, Re Nasharmut avrebbe sostituito il suo maestro con lui, senza nemmeno aspettare la sua maturità.

Quanto aveva sperato in quel cambiamento.

Ma poco a poco aveva visto Tukultarna appassire, incupirsi, farsi piccola di fianco al Re e si era chiesto che cosa non andasse. Il suo maestro aveva tenuto sempre la schiena dritta di fianco a Re Nasharmut, anche quando questi aveva passato la sera prima a seviziarlo in maniere indicibili, quindi che ragioni poteva avere Tukultarna per farsi piccola e spenta invece di emanare il potere della dea?

Poi un giorno si erano diffuse voci su come il Re avesse profanato il corpo della sposa divina, determinato a privarla della vista con cui gli prediceva un futuro sgradito, e Rosharnak aveva capito.

A quel punto ormai la sorella del Re aveva usato quell’offesa alla dea per detronizzarlo e aveva preso Rosharnak come sposo divino.

E da allora lui aveva smesso di provare pena per Tukultarna. Lei almeno aveva avuto segni da mostrare dei soprusi di Re Sarnapokh. Lui no. La sua pelle era rimasta sempre intatta, non si levavano mai urla dagli appartamenti reali, e i servitori erano peggio che sordi e ciechi.

_Sei tu a farti suggestionare_ , gli avevano detto tutti intorno a lui, quando aveva provato a parlare. _La regina ha grande rispetto per i templi._

Anche Tukultarna non gli aveva prestato ascolto.

«Non sappiamo chi verrà dopo. Potrebbe essere peggio. Finché non leva le mani su di te, puoi sopportare un carattere sgradevole».

E lui aveva sopportato. Quel che Rosharnak credeva era stato messo in dubbio da discorsi ragionevolissimi a cui era impossibile ribattere, alimentati dalle sue stesse insicurezze, dalla sua difficoltà a vedere la realtà per quel che era perché nessun altro la vedeva come lui.

«Mio re, ecco la Gran Sacerdotessa di Etsephsun e il Gran Sacerdote di Malakhti» li annunciò il servitore che li aveva accompagnati fin lì, e indietreggiò per lasciarli soli nella camera da letto reale.

Era grande quanto uno dei saloni pubblici della reggia, con un’area soggiorno e studio nella parte destra della camera e quella sinistra adibita al riposo e al piacere, dove troneggiava il grande letto che era spiacevolmente familiare a Rosharnak. Non erano stati ancora cancellati del tutto i segni della precedente stirpe reale, ma buona parte dei tesori che avevano adornato quella stanza erano spariti, in un moto di generosità verso il popolo molto utile a farlo accogliere come nuovo re.

Al fondo della sala, un colonnato la divideva dal giardino interno, verso cui si dirigeva la grande vasca interrata e sempre servita da acqua corrente. Proprio lì era immerso il Re, le braccia sul bordo e le spalle all’ingresso. La pelle nera era imperlata di goccioline, quasi fosse appena riemerso, e i capelli scuri raccolti in innumerevoli piccole trecce erano in parte posati su una spalla, in parte ricadevano sul pavimento.

Anche se erano stati annunciati, Re Meresharn non accennò a voltarsi per accoglierli.

Il che bastò a provocare Tukultarna.

«Sarai pure straniero, ma non credo che nelle tue terre di origine si accolgano così due rappresentati delle divinità».

«Nelle mie terre non abbiamo divinità come le intendete voi, ma spiriti della natura. E di certo loro non hanno bisogno di alcun rappresentante».

Rosharnak aveva sentito di credenze simili in alcune regioni del mondo. Ma l’aspetto del Re indicava ben altra provenienza, per quanto le voci sul suo arrivo fossero contrastanti. C’era chi sosteneva che fosse emerso dal mare e fosse per questo un emissario di Etsephsun. C’era chi sosteneva invece che fosse caduto dal cielo e per questo fosse stato mandato da Malakhti.

«Così come hai raccolto rapidamente sostegno grazie alle nostre credenze, allo stesso modo puoi perderlo» disse Rosharnak.

Re Meresharn rise e si voltò per lanciargli un’occhiata oltre la spalla, gli occhi dorati che brillavano di divertimento.

«È forse una minaccia, Gran Sacerdote di Malakhti?»

«Mi limito a osservare la realtà dei fatti».

«Se non fosse chiaro, siamo qui proprio per parlare di questo» disse Tukultarna.

Re Meresharn si girò del tutto, i gomiti sul bordo della vasca, i muscoli di petto e braccia gonfi in maniera che minacciava di distrarre Rosharnak dal suo intento. Ma tutto in lui aveva quella capacità: gli zigomi affilati, la mascella squadrata e il naso largo erano appena addolciti dalla curva generosa e morbida delle labbra, quello inferiore appena più chiaro della pelle. Non aveva bisogno di particolari belletti per saltare all’occhio tra la gente, bastava la sua mera presenza.

Presenza orgogliosa e sicura di sé con cui li guardava dalla vasca, probabilmente nudo, una posizione da cui avrebbe dovuto risultare in svantaggio, e invece sembrava che lo fossero Rosharnak e Tukultarna.

Non che lei si facesse dissuadere dalla dinamica apparentemente a loro sfavore.

«Puoi continuare a restare a mollo, se ti fa sentire meglio» disse lei e indicò col mento i cuscini a poca distanza dalla vasca, disposti intorno a un tavolino su cui c’era una cesta di frutta fresca. «Noi andremmo ad accomodarci lì».

«Ma prego, fate come se foste a casa vostra».

Tukultarna gli passò davanti, a testa alta, per sedersi sul cuscino più vicino. Si sistemò le vesti intorno alle gambe e sollevò lo sguardo –e il sopracciglio– per invitare Rosharnak a fare lo stesso.

Non era certo che quell’approccio poco accomodante fosse utile, ma nel caso la tattica di Tukultarna si fosse rivelata perdente, Rosharnak era abile a lisciare le penne arruffate.

Una risata giunse dalla vasca, seguita da uno sciabordio.

Re Meresharn riemerse dall’acqua, bagnando il pavimento tutto intorno a sé.

«Dammi quel telo, Gran Sacerdote di Malakhti. Se non è troppo al di sotto della tua posizione» gli disse, le labbra incurvate in un sorrisetto.

D’accordo, se Tukultarna intendeva essere imperiosa come una regina, Rosharnak poteva giocare a fare l’umile servitore.

Era divertente fingersi meno di quello che era, quando era sua libera scelta. E Re Meresharn gli stava dando una possibilità di scelta, con quel suo tono scherzoso.

Recuperò il telo, lo aprì e girò alle spalle del re, per avvolgerglielo intorno. Le mani di Meresharn sfiorarono le sue quando le sostituì nel reggere il telo, ed erano calde, appena segnate da calli, e grandi. Dopotutto aveva davanti un uomo di quattro cubiti di altezza, Rosharnak riusciva a vedere appena sopra la sua spalla.

E fu sufficiente a mostrargli che Tukultarna non aveva distolto lo sguardo di fronte alla nudità del re.

No, il suo occhio stava prendendo le sue misure con aria così spassionata che sembrava star osservando un capo di bestiame.

Peccato che la sua pelle olivastra non nascondesse bene il rossore che si diffondeva sulle guance.

* * *

La Gran Sacerdotessa di Etsephsun stava studiando Mirexaan millimetro per millimetro, per nulla intimorita dal suo abbigliamento –o mancanza di esso– anche se le guance le si erano scurite. Lui però non era così sciocco da interpretare come imbarazzo quella mera reazione fisica. Poteva indossare vesti che la coprivano dal collo alla punta dei piedi, ma non era un’innocente, né pudica, come non lo era nessuno dei Gran Sacerdoti dei due templi di Ashuramaat.

Le usanze del posto gli erano state d’aiuto prima di tutto a sopravvivere, aveva ragione il Gran Sacerdote di Malakhti, e Mirexaan aveva dovuto imparare in fretta a conoscerle per continuare a utilizzarle, invece di farsi utilizzare nei giochi di potere del regno.

«È un onore poterci parlare in maniera civilizzata, Re Meresharn» disse la Gran Sacerdotessa, tornando a guardarlo in viso con quel suo occhio verde.

Da quando si era presentato ai primi ashuramaati, il suo nome si era ammorbidito secondo l’accento della loro lingua e alla lunga quel nuovo nome aveva finito per piacergli. Era il nome di un salvatore caduto dal cielo e riemerso dal mare, non di un alieno. Era più adatto a quel che era diventato da allora.

«Credevo che parlare fosse già civile di per sé» disse lui e si avvolse il telo intorno alla vita, per poi muoversi verso i cuscini.

«È sempre meglio guardarsi negli occhi quando si deve parlare di questioni importanti» disse la Gran Sacerdotessa.

Mirexaan si abbandonò sul cuscino più vicino a quello di lei, lasciando di proposito l’altro al Gran Sacerdote di Malakhti, che però sembrava prendersela con comodo nel raggiungerli, il suo sguardo perspicace che studiava entrambi.

«Questioni importanti come il vostro ruolo in questo nuovo regno?»

La Gran Sacerdotessa non batté ciglio, ma il Gran Sacerdote si decise a raggiungerli e sedette sul cuscino lasciato libero apposta per lui.

«Qualcuno si è preso la briga di informarti sulle nostre usanze?» chiese il Gran Sacerdote.

Certo, molti qualcuno, e lui aveva tirato le somme per conto proprio. Perché ognuno gli aveva detto quel che riteneva utile per i propri scopi, non per quelli di Mirexaan. E il suo scopo primario era sempre stato di sopravvivere in un mondo sconosciuto.

«So che chi siede sul trono prende come sposo divino uno dei Gran Sacerdoti dei templi di Etsephsun e Malakhti, secondo un’alternanza che va avanti da secoli».

I Gran Sacerdoti non fiatarono, lei strinse l’occhio ma lui rimase impassibile, il volto sereno.

Erano divertenti a modo loro.

«Non intendo continuare questa tradizione» li avvertì, perché sapeva che erano lì per quello. Se non ricordava male, l’ultimo sposo divino era stato il Gran Sacerdote di Malakhti, quindi a lui sarebbe toccata la Gran Sacerdotessa di Etsephsun.

Ma non poteva farlo, pur non avendo nulla in contrario a nessuno dei due... anzi!

Erano entrambi molto attraenti, in modo diverso e particolare, e come tutti gli accoliti dei templi avevano tratti spesso esotici per l’aspetto che avevano i nativi della capitale. Ma c’era una spiegazione anche per quello: i templi non solo accoglievano trovatelli, ma la prostituzione sacra era il modo in cui si accertavano di avere sempre nuove leve. I figli nati dai sacerdoti e sacerdotesse che si offrivano ai viaggiatori erano considerati figli del dio e della dea, a seconda di dove si fosse consumata l’unione. Per questo il Gran Sacerdote aveva i capelli del rosso intenso dei nomadi delle steppe a nord-ovest del regno, mentre la Gran Sacerdotessa quello del popolo di navigatori alleato di Ashuramaat.

Da quel che Mirexaan aveva avuto modo di riscontrare, non c’erano particolari tabù sessuali né ruoli di genere così ben distinti. Il dio e la dea sembravano determinare due estremità, ma non le uniche due opzioni. Considerando come nel suo mondo di provenienza fosse stato faticoso accettare quel semplice fatto, era stato stranamente affascinato da quella religione.

Per quanto non fosse tutto scintillante come gli era sembrato.

E le due persone davanti a lui erano proprio la prova di cosa non andava bene. Anche se entrambi ebbero la stessa reazione alla sua intenzione di non costringere nessuno di loro due a sposarlo.

Erano sconvolti. Oltraggiati quasi.

Aveva appena commesso sacrilegio?

«Ho sentito racconti su entrambi» disse Mirexaan, prima che potessero partire con la loro retorica su quanto fosse importante mantenere il legame tra trono e templi. Gliene avevano già parlato i nobili che gli avevano offerto truppe per muoversi contro la Regina Armutsha.

Si rivolse alla Gran Sacerdotessa.

«Tu, Tukultarna, porti sul viso il segno di cosa ti ha fatto il tuo ultimo sposo reale. Vuoi davvero ritrovarti legata a qualcuno da cui non sai cosa aspettarti?»

Lei serrò le labbra in una linea retta. No, non voleva. Ma qualcosa la spingeva comunque a negarlo.

Meglio non dargliene l’occasione.

«E tu, Rosharnak, sei stato lo sposo della Regina che io ho deposto. Non hai cicatrici da mostrare sul corpo, e i servitori saranno pure invisibili ai vostri occhi ma non sono ciechi e sordi. Mi hanno raccontato come era lei con te e non penso di dover rivangare ricordi spiacevoli per provare il mio punto, dal colorito che hai sai bene a cosa mi riferisco».

Tukultarna però non lo aveva chiaro, perché puntò lo sguardo sul Gran Sacerdote. «Cosa intende?»

Rosharnak chinò il capo, una ciocca di capelli gli scivolò oltre la spalla per ciondolargli davanti al petto.

«La Regina Armutsha era abile a mettere in dubbio la parola del suo sposo divino, e di fargli fare quel che voleva con poche frasi mirate a colpirlo dove sapeva che gli avrebbe fatto più male» disse Mirexaan, lo sguardo su Rosharnak. «E lui non era in grado di nasconderle nulla, perché molte di quelle cose lui stesso non le sapeva».

«Ma è grazie a lei che–». Tukultarna strinse i pugni in grembo. «Non ci posso credere che mi sono bevuta quel suo atteggiamento gentile e amorevole».

Rosharnak sollevò il viso verso di lei. Era lampante quanto fosse importante per lui che Tukultarna stesse parlando della questione in quei termini. Era come se una persona che stimava avesse finalmente preso nota di lui.

Gli faceva quasi male guardarlo.

Quasi.

Perché gli dimostrava che aveva valutato bene la situazione in cui si era cacciato.

«Eri ancora ferita per quel che avevi vissuto con Re Sarnapokh» disse Rosharnak, con tono basso.

«No, ero invidiosa che ti fosse capitata una fortuna simile!»

Quelle parole aleggiarono nella stanza mentre i due Gran Sacerdoti si fissavano come se si vedessero per la prima volta.

«Capite perché non posso continuare questa tradizione?»

Entrambi si voltarono a guardarlo e i sentimenti che erano emersi sui loro volti tornarono ben nascosti dietro le maschere che indossavano di solito.

«Non intendo impormi su nessuno di voi due, né voglio che voi vi sentiate in dovere di sposare me o chi dovesse succedermi per il vostro concetto di equilibrio del regno».

«Non puoi alienarti i templi» disse Tukultarna. «Hai bisogno di entrambi al fianco per regnare».

«Potrei darvi un posto nel consiglio».

«Ma non c’è alcun consiglio».

«Intendo crearlo».

«Un posto con poteri particolari, o non è sufficiente».

«Due posti» si intromise Rosharnak. «Se non intendi sposare uno dei Gran Sacerdoti, devi almeno tenerli entrambi al tuo fianco al governo».

«Cosa volete, pure, il diritto di veto?» disse Mirexaan, con una risata.

«Perché ci hai offerto un posto nel tuo fantomatico consiglio, se poi devi ridere delle nostre richieste?» disse Tukultarna. «Mi auguro non sia solo un modo per liberarti di noi».

Mirexaan si ritrovò a sorridere a quelle parole. Un po’ voleva liberarsi di loro, era vero. Un po’ gli riusciva difficile contrattare così, su due piedi, che posto avrebbero avuto in un regno che doveva ancora plasmare nella sua testa.

«Non lo farei mai. Sarò uno straniero abituato a usanze religiose diverse dalle vostre, ma so perché sono qui».

«Devi darci una garanzia che avremo un posto ciascuno in consiglio» disse Rosharnak.

«Vi scrivo un’impegnativa di mio pugno?»

«Non hai ancora un sigillo».

Negli occhi di Rosharnak c’era una scintilla che Mirexaan temeva un po’. Aveva in mente qualcosa di preciso, il signor Gran Sacerdote di Malakhti.

«Sai come si celebra il matrimonio divino?» proseguì lui, il che bastò a fargli capire cosa fosse quel luccichio.

Dovette capirlo anche Tukultarna, perché si alzò in piedi.

«Ha detto che non intende prenderci come sposi, la dea rifiuta l’uso della forza in queste faccende».

Rosharnak tenne lo sguardo puntato su Mirexaan quando le rispose. «Non è una forzatura, se acconsente».

«Non è libero di rifiutare».

«Questo lo dici tu» disse Mirexaan. «Sono l’emissario delle vostre divinità, e sono il re. Finché siete in queste stanze, mi basta chiamare le guardie per cacciarvi».

Incontrò lo sguardo di Tukultarna, che aveva la bocca aperta e una strana incredulità sul volto. Sembrava non capacitarsi che lui non si sentisse in una posizione di svantaggio. Ma era vero. Lui avrebbe potuto chiamare le guardie e cacciarli, loro avrebbero potuto mettergli contro i templi. Gli sembrava una dinamica ben bilanciata.

Molto di più di quanto lo sarebbe stata con loro come sposi divini. Perché lo sposo divino era ceduto al regno dal tempio, e quindi non era più sotto la sua protezione.

E lo avevano sperimentato entrambi, per quanto fossero lì a difendere quell’usanza.

«Stringiamo il nostro accordo come piace a Malakhti ed Etsephsun, e avrai l’alleanza dei templi in cambio dei nostri posti al governo» disse Rosharnak, determinato a condurre in porto quella trattativa.

Mirexaan non aveva particolari problemi, ma loro potevano averne e non voleva contribuire anche lui a quel loro modo di sacrificarsi per il regno.

«Solo se possiamo interrompere in ogni momento» disse allora.

«Certo».

«Non intendo prendere ordini da nessuno» disse Tukultarna. «L’accordo col suo tempio sarà valido solo se ti sottometterai alla dea».

Mirexaan le sorrise. «Intendo venire a te come umile supplice, Gran Sacerdotessa».

Lei annuì, con un cenno secco del mento, e rivolse lo sguardo a Rosharnak che si levò dal suo cuscino in un fluttuare di stoffa intessuta d’oro, i gioielli che tintinnarono al suo movimento.

«Spostiamoci altrove, allora».

* * *

In piedi alle spalle di Tukultarna, Rosharnak non poteva ignorare come lei si stesse sforzando a respirare con calma.

«Non voglio che tu sia a disagio, Tukul-ki» mormorò, lavorando sulla fila di piccoli bottoni che le tenevano chiusa la veste dietro la schiena.

«Hai sentito come ha parlato. Nessuno di loro ha mai detto cose simili. Nessuno di loro non ha mai messo in dubbio che fosse un diritto averci».

«È per questo che gli ho fatto questa proposta». Le posò le mani sulle spalle. «Non glielo avrei chiesto se mi avesse dato cattive sensazioni».

Da quando era iniziata la ribellione, la Regina era stata troppo impegnata ad arginarla per dedicarsi a Rosharnak. E nel vederla agire con gli altri si era reso conto, poco a poco, del vero aspetto che aveva il suo modo di fare con lui. Perché Armutsha si fingeva gentile e accomodante davanti a chi le era utile, ma mostrava il suo vero volto con chi non lo era. Con i servitori, e lui, per esempio.

I servitori che avevano raccontato tutto a Mirexaan. E lui aveva capito. Non lo aveva trovato debole, privo di carattere per non essere riuscito a contrastarla.

E Tukultarna…

La sua confessione lo aveva sorpreso sì, ma era stata anche una liberazione. Aveva capito che lei non gli aveva detto di tenere duro perché non credeva stesse soffrendo, ma perché non aveva chiaro chi avesse davanti davvero e stava ancora guarendo dalle sue ferite.

E nemmeno perché avesse considerato lui il problema, quello privo di spina dorsale.

«Voglio mettermi alle spalle tutto quel che è stato» sussurrò Tukultarna. «Ma finché non lo sperimenterò di persona, non mi parrà vero».

Rosharnak le fece scivolare l’abito giù dalle spalle, lasciandola nella sottoveste quasi trasparente tanto era sottile. Fece per toglierle anche quella, ma lei posò le mani sulle sue.

«La tengo ancora un po’».

Le premette la fronte contro la testa. «Se c’è qualcosa che non va, parla. Ci sono anche io».

In risposta, Tukultarna premette le dita sul dorso delle sue mani.

Quando Rosharnak la lasciò e si voltò, nello sguardo di Re Meresharn c’era qualcosa di morbido, caldo. Diverso dallo sguardo astuto che aveva reso l’oro dei suoi occhi freddo come il metallo a cui somigliavano.

Le mani di Tukultarna gli si infilarono sotto il mantello, sfiorandogli la pelle delle spalle nel farglielo scivolare via. Avrebbe voluto guardarla, ma era imprigionato dallo sguardo di Meresharn e non riusciva a distogliere il suo.

«Possiamo trovare un altro modo per stringere questo accordo» disse lui, con quella sua voce profonda e con un accento che ricordava sempre che era straniero, per quanto bene parlasse e conoscesse la loro cultura.

Un salvatore venuto da fuori, perché da dentro Ashuramaat nessuno avrebbe osato mettere in discussione tradizione secolari per mera preoccupazione per chi vi era coinvolto.

Dopotutto, in quanto Gran Sacerdoti, lui e Tukultarna non erano persone. Erano figli del dio e della dea, strumenti dell’armonia del mondo, e nessuno si chiede se l’aratro soffra quando affonda nelle zolle aride.

«Non è solo per l’accordo» disse Rosharnak.

«Ma apprezziamo che tu non intenda andare avanti a qualsiasi costo» aggiunse Tukultarna. Ecco cosa aveva cercato di dirgli prima. A entrambi mancavano le parole per esprimerlo, ma sapevano che quel che Meresharn stava chiedendo e offrendo loro era prezioso.

Chissà se era chiaro anche a lui, mentre gli occhi saettavano su entrambi, quasi per cogliere un segnale, un allarme, qualcosa che gli avrebbe detto di tirarsi indietro.

Rosharnak camminò verso di lui, accompagnato dal tintinnio di bracciali e cavigliere.

Tukultarna lo raggiunse a sua volta e gli si fermò alle spalle, l’occhio e la benda che spuntavano oltre la spalla di Meresharn, mentre Rosharnak gli prendeva il mento tra pollice e indice.

«Il dio presiede tutti gli accordi e si accerta che non ci siano imbrogli» gli disse e avvicinò le labbra alle sue, prendendosi un attimo per respirare il suo odore sotto quello degli oli da bagno. «E che se ci sono imbrogli, siano a favore della parte che più ne ha bisogno».

«Un dio ambivalente».

«Come tutti».

Premette la bocca su quella di Meresharn, sfiorando prima e succhiando poi le labbra con le sue. Lui sospirò, schiudendole, e il telo finì ai piedi di Rosharnak. Una mano gli sfiorò il ventre, seguita da un sospiro più tormentato di Meresharn, e fu chiaro che Tukultarna non se ne stesse immobile alle sue spalle.

Meresharn gli passò un braccio dietro la schiena e lo attirò a sé, premendo la sua erezione e la mano di Tukultarna contro di lui. Rosharnak si ritrovò a sorridere, mentre con la lingua tracciava la linea tra le labbra del re e si faceva largo nella sua bocca. Quello gli affondò le dita nei capelli nell’approfondire il bacio, e spinse i fianchi contro di lui, quasi ad alleviare le sensazioni che gli stava provocando l’azione di Tukultarna.

Rosharnak non aveva dubbi che questo servisse a renderla più audace: avere il re distratto da lui, le permetteva di prendere familiarità con la situazione e con le reazioni della nuova Tukultarna che non aveva potuto mai esplorare.

Nemmeno lui sapeva davvero cosa aspettarsi da lei.

«La dea si assicura di punire chi commette torti, e la sua punizione non guarda a chi sei e alle tue motivazioni» disse Tukultarna, la sua voce più bassa del solito. La voce della Gran Sacerdotessa. «Ci sono leggi che non puoi infrangere. Leggi che esistono per consentire a tutti le stesse possibilità di sopravvivenza, perché la dea sarà una madre crudele, ma è prima di tutto una madre giusta».

Meresharn tremò contro Rosharnak, un grugnito mescolato al suo respiro. Qualsiasi cosa Tukultarna gli stesse facendo, gli piaceva, perché interruppe il bacio per riprendere fiato e abbandonare la testa indietro.

L’occhio verde di Tukultarna brillava di una luce che Rosharnak non aveva mai visto, neppure quando era stata giovane e fiduciosa dei poteri che le aveva concesso la dea. Unì la propria mano a quella di lei, nel piegare la testa per baciare il collo di Meresharn, poi il petto, fino a leccargli un capezzolo e prenderglielo tra i denti.

La mano dell’altro si strinse alla base della sua testa, quasi a incoraggiarlo.

Ma Rosharnak aveva altri piani, e continuò la sua discesa giù lungo il ventre teso nel contrastare le sensazioni che gli provocavano le loro mani sul membro. Gli si inginocchiò davanti e trattenne la mano di Tukultarna che voleva scivolare via per lasciargli campo libero. Le baciò le nocche, toccandola in quel modo per la prima volta da quando si conoscevano, da quando aveva capito di non considerarla solo una compagna nel servizio ai loro templi.

Solo quando sentì di averle mandato il suo messaggio con sufficiente chiarezza, si dedicò a quello che lei teneva nella mano. Leccò la punta del membro di Meresharn, il verso che gli strappò un’eco lontana rispetto al cuore che gli martellava in petto. Ne tracciò la corona, ne assaggiò il sapore salino e poi lo accolse nella sua bocca.

Fu allora che Tukultarna ritrasse la mano.

E al contrario delle sue aspettative, nessuno gli toccò la testa. Quando Rosharnak sollevò lo sguardo, trovò Tukultarna che teneva i polsi di Meresharn, inarcato indietro, e gli sussurrava qualcosa all'orecchio. Qualsiasi cosa fosse, stava facendo un certo effetto sull’uomo tra loro.

Perché Meresharn poteva avere le mani bloccate da Tukultarna, ma questo non impediva ai suoi fianchi di andare incontro alla bocca di Rosharnak. Di questo passo, non sarebbe durato a lungo. Siccome non se ne parlava nemmeno di fermare Tukultarna, toccò a lui ritrarsi e stringergli la punta per allentare un po’ la tensione. Si concesse così qualche attimo in più in ginocchio ai suoi piedi, la bocca che sussurrava baci sulla pelle liscia del bacino, la lingua che assaporava il suo sudore.

Ancora un attimo, sono un altro, mentre i gemiti di Meresharn si mescolavano allo scorrere dell’acqua nella grande vasca.

Poi, Rosharnak spostò il peso sui talloni e si rialzò, non senza risalirgli il corpo con le mani.

«Hai gradito la supplica del dio?» disse Tukultarna. «È molto gentile quando vuole».

Lei liberò i polsi di Meresharn, che riaprì gli occhi, lo sguardo puntato su Rosharnak così rovente da mozzargli il fiato. Non aveva avuto intenzione di farsi toccare da lui, né di abbandonarsi alle sue attenzioni, ma solo per un attimo l’idea lo sfiorò e gli piacque abbastanza da provocargli un brivido lungo la schiena.

Un’altra volta forse. Quando i tempi che si erano lasciati alle spalle avrebbero smesso di gravare su di lui.

Ma in quel momento un altro sguardo lo attirò. Quello di Tukultarna oltre la spalla di Meresharn, con una domanda nel suo occhio verde.

Domanda a cui lui sorrise di rimando.

Così lei indietreggiò verso il letto, e il sorriso sulle labbra di Rosharnak si allargò abbastanza da insospettire Meresharn, che si voltò.

Tukultarna era lì seduta, la sottoveste che si apriva intorno a lei, lasciando intravedere ogni linea del suo corpo dietro un sottile velo blu, dai seni tondi e pesanti, ai fianchi ampi, e le cosce accavallate che si incurvavano gentilmente.

L’aveva mai vista così? No.

Perché era la dea che risplendeva attraverso di lei in quel momento, come non aveva mai fatto.

«La dea non supplica nessuno» disse Rosharnak e afferrò le spalle di Meresharn. «Perciò va’ a renderle onore».

* * *

Era stato quel qualcosa sul viso di Rosharnak a convincere Tukultarna che quella era stata un’ottima idea. Che voleva anche lei prendere parte a quell’accordo, e ricordarsi una volta tanto che la dea non le aveva dato quel corpo per punirla o per farla soffrire. Non era Gran Sacerdotessa solo in quanto sacrificio perfetto per il bene del regno, ma perché c’era potere nei legami che si potevano creare quando si trovava armonia e pace in un momento in cui si era al massimo della vulnerabilità.

Meresharn la guardava quasi vedesse davvero in lei la dea, come dalle parole di Rosharnak.

E quasi si trovasse davanti a un fenomeno naturale con cui non sapeva come comportarsi, le si avvicinò con passo cauto, ma non esitante, la sua erezione che si incurvava orgogliosa verso l’addome.

Quando le si fermò davanti, lei girò la testa di lato, per nulla intenzionata a piegarla indietro per incontrare il suo sguardo. Ma non sembravano quelle le sue intenzioni, perché si inginocchiò davanti a lei e posò le mani sul materasso, al suo fianco, senza osare toccarla.

Le piaceva questo.

Così, tornò a guardarlo e si avventurò a tracciargli con un dito la linea dello zigomo, accentuata dalle luci e ombre gettate dalle lanterne ai piedi del letto, fino a percorrergli il labbro superiore, quell’arco morbido e scuro che la attirava dal primo momento in cui lo aveva visto. Nel delineare anche il bordo di quello inferiore, lui le catturò l’indice tra le labbra e ne leccò la punta, lo sguardo fisso nel suo, gli occhi dorati che sembravano brillare di luce propria nel cielo notturno che era il suo viso.

E le dava la stessa sensazione. Di potersi perdere a guardarlo, a cogliere ogni piccolo dettaglio che emergeva grazie alla luce.

Rosharnak si liberò del perizoma e Tukultarna non poté fare a meno di scorrere lo sguardo sul suo corpo, tenuto in forma dall’esercizio che faceva parte delle loro attività quotidiane, e ancora luccicante di oli profumati, forse anche di sudore. Per quanto non indossasse mai vestiti coprenti come lei, non poteva dire di averlo mai visto così. Non aveva mai visto la catenina che cingeva i fianchi, la preghiera a Malakhti che doveva restare invisibile e segreta. Perché la nudità del Gran Sacerdote era qualcosa solo per i suoi servitori e per gli sposi reali.

Mai si era resa conto di averlo voluto vedere così, adornato solo dai suoi gioielli rumorosi e dai lunghi capelli rossi.

Affondò le mani tra le treccine in cui erano acconciati i capelli di Meresharn e lui premette la bocca aperta sul suo collo. Lo teneva sempre coperto, ma ciò le fece scoprire quanto avesse avuto bisogno di qualcuno che le toccasse con tanta gentilezza un punto così vulnerabile, delicato.

Tukultarna chiuse gli occhi, mentre Meresharn le baciava pollice dopo pollice la lunghezza della gola, e non si sentiva esposta. Era avvolta da una coltre di calore che sembrava diventare sempre più fitta quanto più lui scendeva.

Le sue mani non lasciarono il materasso, neanche quando lui incontrò la sottoveste. Gliela scostò da un seno con il naso e con la bocca, per poi tracciarle un percorso con la lingua al di sotto, lungo la piega, dove la pelle era sensibile e per nulla abituata a simili attenzioni.

In realtà, Tukultarna stessa non era più abituata a simili attenzioni.

Si lasciò andare indietro sul letto e afferrò i polsi di Meresharn per portargli le mani sui fianchi, proprio mentre lei faceva scivolare una coscia giù dall’altra e apriva a lui le porte della sua femminilità, che pulsava e ardeva per il suo tocco.

Lui le rivolse uno sguardo lungo come un bacio, prima di abbassarlo tra le sue gambe e scostare con una strana deferenza il lembo di sottoveste che penzolava lì in mezzo, un’ultima barriera quasi trasparente a una parte di lei che le avevano insegnato essere sacra, un aspetto della dea, ma che non era stata trattata con la sacralità che le avevano insegnato a pretendere.

Tukultarna non aveva avuto modo di pretendere molto di recente, eppure le sembrava di farlo ora nel sollevare i fianchi in un invito. Meresharn le accarezzò la pelle delle cosce, lo sguardo fisso su di lei, quasi stesse studiando la profondità delle acque in cui stava per immergersi.

E prima di farlo, incontrò i suoi occhi un’ultima volta. Un altro bacio di sguardi. Per poi inchinarsi tra le sue gambe e dedicarsi a lei con le labbra e con la lingua, con la stessa calma determinata con cui lo aveva baciato Rosharnak.

Il suo corpo sbocciò come a primavera, la linfa che riprendeva a scorrere nei rami addormentati, la pelle che formicolava come se dovesse gemmare.

Quando il materasso si inclinò al suo fianco, Tukultarna scoprì di aver chiuso l’occhio e lo riaprì, per trovarsi proprio Rosharnak disteso su un lato, sollevato su un gomito vicino a lei.

Non aveva idea di cosa vedesse sul suo viso, come interpretasse i versi che le sfuggivano incontrollati dalla bocca al piacere che le provocava Meresharn e che le risaliva fino al petto, le faceva battere forte il cuore e la assordava.

Ma Rosharnak incurvò le labbra in un sorriso che arrivò fino agli occhi, quegli occhi che sembravano scurirsi ogni volta nel posarsi su di lei.

Gli portò una mano dietro la testa e gliela attirò verso il basso, verso di lei.

Non avrebbe dovuto farlo. I Gran Sacerdoti dovevano restare due entità separate.

Eppure, mentre Tukultarna rimetteva insieme i pezzi di sé sotto i baci roventi di Meresharn tra le sue gambe, là dove tutto avrebbe dovuto essere benedetto e riverito, aveva bisogno che Rosharnak fosse con lei. Si guardarono negli occhi, i loro respiri che si mescolavano, le labbra a un soffio le une dalle altre.

Sarebbe bastato un nonnulla a superare quel limite.

E quando Meresharn la accarezzò con le dita e le fece indugiare all’ingresso, quasi chiedendole il permesso, Tukultarna sollevò ancora i fianchi, gli disse qualcosa –non aveva idea di cosa– che strappò un altro sorriso a Rosharnak e gli fece premere le labbra sulle sue.

I loro respiri divennero uno, in un attimo perfetto, l’ordine prima del tempo.

Tukultarna non aveva più idea di quali fossero i confini del suo corpo, al di là dei punti in cui entravano in contatto con i due uomini con lei. Meresharn faceva cose con le dita e con la lingua che lei non avrebbe saputo descrivere in quel momento, mentre Rosharnak la baciava e avvolgeva con l’odore della sua pelle misto a quello degli oli profumati, i bracciali che tintinnavano da qualche parte vicino al suo orecchio nell’accarezzarle la testa, il collo, le spalle.

Poi il piacere la trascinò via, con una forza tale che doveva essersi sprigionata solo quando il dio e la dea si erano separati e il mondo aveva avuto origine.

E anche gli ultimi confini del suo corpo svanirono, lasciandole solo sensazioni abbaglianti e respiri affannosi.

* * *

Mirexaan posò la guancia sulla coscia di Tukultarna, intanto che lei riprendeva fiato e Rosharnak le sussurrava chissà cosa, chissà perché, nel pettinarle i capelli dietro l’orecchio, proprio dal lato dove la benda copriva l’occhio mancante.

In realtà, il perché lo intuiva e rendeva ancora più dolce del nettare il sapore di lei sulle labbra. Lo leccò via, la sua pelle calda contro il viso, e la voglia di continuare, senza avere la certezza che loro intendessero farlo.

Li aveva lasciati prendere il comando, e avrebbe lasciato che decidessero loro fino alla fine.

Dopotutto, erano Tukultarna e Rosharnak ad avere qualcosa da perdere lì.

Mirexaan aveva solo da guadagnare. E aveva già avuto tanto.

Quando posò un bacio sulla coscia di Tukultarna e si sollevò in ginocchio, lei gli strinse le gambe intorno ai fianchi e abbassò lo sguardo su di lui.

«Vieni qui» gli disse, la voce arrochita, l’occhio che brillava con una luce diversa da prima.

Anche Rosharnak lo guardava, un angolo della bocca appena sollevato, l’erezione ora scoperta che posava sulla coscia, i ciondoli della catenina intorno al bacino che oscillavano a ogni respiro.

Che poteva fare? Se erano loro a chiamarlo, non aveva la minima intenzione di tirarsi indietro.

Come se avesse colto la sua decisione, Tukultarna lo liberò e Mirexaan salì sul letto e prese posto tra loro, lasciando che lei lo accarezzasse come non aveva fatto prima, ora guidata da un’audacia che aveva tenuto ben nascosta e gli aveva permesso di intravedere solo nel sussurrargli nell’orecchio immagini e sensazioni che lo avevano portato pericolosamente vicino al limite.

Rosharnak scivolò via dal letto e, dal tintinnare di bracciali e lo strisciare di legno contro legno, Mirexaan poteva supporre dove fosse senza doverlo vedere.

Ma Tukultarna sollevò la testa e sorrise, per poi scivolare più in alto sul letto.

«Spero tu non sia troppo stanco per venire ancora un po’ più su» giunse la sua voce.

Mirexaan trattenne una risata e si girò a pancia in giù, sui gomiti. La trovò poggiata contro i cuscini davanti alla spalliera del letto, la sottoveste allentata che lasciava spuntare i seni, fianchi e gambe piegate che creavano una forma così morbida e deliziosa da vedere. Avrebbe potuto stare lì a osservarla e muoversi giusto il necessario per dare alla sua erezione quel poco di frizione che bastava a farlo venire.

Ma Rosharnak posò una boccetta sul comodino, e si spalmò dell’olio prima sul membro, poi sulle dita con tale meticolosità che Mirexaan si affrettò a raggiungere Tukultarna.

Lei rise e gli prese il viso per posargli un bacio gentile all’angolo della bocca, proprio mentre Rosharnak tornava sul letto e con uno sguardo gli chiedeva se fosse d’accordo con quel che lui stava preparando.

Certo che lo era.

Mirexaan si sistemò meglio sul fianco e sorrise. Non si sentiva in grado di esprimersi in altro modo.

Uno sbuffo di fiato gli sfiorò la guancia, sufficiente a fargli sapere che Tukultarna trovava la cosa divertente. Gli accarezzò il braccio, intanto che Rosharnak gli si faceva più vicino per percorrergli la colonna vertebrale fino alla linea tra le natiche. L’aspettativa gli mozzò il respiro.

«Non è la prima volta» gli disse, perché forse gli era utile saperlo.

E a giudicare dal lampo negli occhi di Rosharnak, lo era.

Indugiò comunque sulla soglia con le dita coperte di olio, per poi farne scivolare uno dentro fino alla nocca. Un brivido risalì la schiena di Mirexaan, mentre Rosharnak gli dava un assaggio di quel che avrebbe avuto tra poco, e Tukultarna gli succhiava il lobo, la pelle del collo, e giocherellava con uno dei suoi capezzoli.

Quell’assalto combinato minacciava sul serio di farlo partire del tutto, senza nemmeno che gli sfiorassero il membro pulsante.

«Vi prego» mormorò, chiudendo gli occhi e abbandonando la testa contro la spalla di Tukultarna, i capelli di lei che gli solleticavano il viso.

Anche quel contatto era troppo.

Il materasso si mosse alle sue spalle e l’erezione di Rosharnak si soffermò al suo ingresso. Mirexaan tenne gli occhi chiusi mentre lui gli scivolava dentro, millimetro dopo millimetro, con una cautela che sembrava una tortura, finché non lo sentì premere con cosce e bacino contro di sé.

Rosharnak scostò i capelli e gli posò un bacio alla base del collo. «Dimmi quando sei pronto».

Solo allora Mirexaan socchiuse gli occhi, per trovarsi a un soffio il viso di Tukultarna, le guance scurite, il respiro che portava i suoi seni a sfiorargli il petto fin troppo spesso.

«La dea non partecipa?»

Lei rise piano. «Pensi di sopportare due divinità, adoratore di spiriti della natura?»

In quel momento si sentiva un dio lui stesso, ma forse non era proprio il caso di dirlo a due sacerdoti che si erano dedicati sin dalla nascita a incarnare le loro divinità.

«Sbaglio o per voi l’armonia è l’unione del dio e della dea? Voglio la vostra armonia».

Il viso di Tukultarna cambiò, in maniera impercettibile forse, ma abbastanza perché lui notasse quel cambiamento. Sembrava colpita dalle sue parole, non oltraggiata. Quasi avessero rimesso qualcosa al proprio posto, un pezzo di universo che ha finalmente trovato una spiegazione.

Qualsiasi cosa fosse, la fece scivolare più in basso, lasciandogli ricadere la testa tra i cuscini, per intrecciare una gamba sopra le sue e quelle di Rosharnak. Gli afferrò il membro e lo guidò dentro di lei, con un singolo colpo di fianchi. Quel dettaglio avrebbe dovuto dirgli che aveva fatto un ottimo lavoro prima, ma era troppo stordito dal piacere di trovarsi circondato da lei, e volerne ancora.

«Direi che ora è pronto» disse Rosharnak, una nota divertita nella voce.

Ed entrambi mossero i fianchi, Mirexaan in balia dei loro movimenti. Ogni tanto provava ad assecondarli o a contrastarli, mentre Rosharnak gli succhiava la pelle della spalla e Tukultarna gli tormentava le labbra, senza davvero baciarlo, senza spingersi oltre.

Ma Mirexaan voleva assaggiare la sua bocca e la cercò, la trovò, la divorò felice di quel che gli stava concedendo.

La mano di Rosharnak si infilò tra loro e quando Tukultarna gemette nella sua bocca, Mirexaan non ebbe alcun dubbio di cosa le stesse facendo.

Gli andava benissimo, perché non era certo di poter andare avanti a lungo, stretto tra forze contrapposte ma concordi. E a giudicare dai movimenti sempre più erratici di Rosharnak, neanche lui avrebbe retto ancora molto.

Così quando Tukultarna si strinse intorno alla sua erezione con più forza di prima, negli spasmi dell’orgasmo, poco dopo Rosharnak le andò dietro, affondando il viso nella spalla di Mirexaan con un grido liberatorio.

E allora si lasciò andare anche lui alla carica irresistibile del piacere, e si sentì davvero più divino che umano in quel momento di estasi perfetta.

Dovette addormentarsi, perché quando riaprì gli occhi era disteso sulla schiena, un tavolino basso con frutta e vino sistemato sopra le sue gambe.

Rosharnak e Tukultarna erano seduti ai lati opposti, ancora svestiti, come li aveva lasciati.

«È tornato dal regno dei morti» commentò lei, per poi addentare una pesca.

«Un altro chiaro segno» disse Rosharnak. «È stato inviato dal dio e dalla dea».

Il loro tono divertito e come sembravano a loro agio con lui erano un bel contrasto col modo in cui gli erano piombati in camera poche ore prima.

Mirexaan si sollevò sui gomiti.

«Sto rivalutando l’idea di stabilire un consiglio per i nobili che mi hanno supportato» disse allora. «Bastate voi due. Potremmo tenere le riunioni qua dentro e risolvere tutto molto in fretta».

Rosharnak e Tukultarna si scambiarono uno sguardo.

Poi lei prese un acino d’uva e glielo lanciò contro. Per colpirlo senza dubbio.

Ma Mirexaan lo afferrò al volo tra i denti e ghignò.

Finirono tutti e tre a ridere, e per qualche motivo era tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno.

**Author's Note:**

> Era da un po’ che non scrivevo una threesome e di certo è la prima che scrivo per il fest, ma l’idea mi ha presa e portata via in un altro mondo e chi sono io per dire di no? Poi vabbè, è andata per la sua strada rispetto al prompt, mi sembra, e capita quando i personaggi prendono il sopravvento LOL
> 
> La vena fantascientifica legata all’origine di Mirexaan non sarebbe emersa se non avessi letto [Gli dèi di Darraj](https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/54476927-gli-d-i-di-darraj---osservazione-comparata) di Laura MacLem qualche mese fa, e mi sembrava star bene con la storia che stava emergendo. Comunque, il suo romanzo è decisamente più impegnato di questo raccontino.
> 
> Un ringraziamento speciale e scuoricinante a Chià e Mel che hanno letto la primissima bozza di questo mostro di 8K parole e non sono fuggite!  
> E grazie a chi ha letto la storia,  
> AKM


End file.
